Wise God Torin
"The Radiant Brave, Kyoryu Silver!" is a former member of the Deboss Army and the mentor to the Kyoryugers. He later becomes , the partner of Zyudenryu Bragigas. Character History Torin was a former member of the Deboss Army under his original title of Demon Sword Priest (魔剣神官, Maken Shinkan), created by Deboss himself as his herald on Earth ages ago to ensure its destruction. However, amazed of the prehistoric Earth's potential to become strong, Torin had a change of heart and wept, feeling his heart fill with an emotion he would come to know as 'Bravery'. Torin, his heart now full of justice, decided to protect the planet from his creator and his older "brother" Chaos. To that end, Torin uses his powers to alter 24 members of specific species of dinosaurs, ten into the Zyudenryu and the rest into the Guardians. However, in the final fight, the Guardians were killed by Demon Gadoma, with Torin's partner, Bragigas', tears turning their remains into amber fossils known as the Guardians Fragments. Bragigas' grief soon became pure rage. Unable to control himself, Bragigas used it's strongest, and most risky ability against Gadoma; the Gigant Cannon. Torin plead with his ZyuDenRyu partner not to fire, but Bragigas did not listen. Gadoma was defeated, but Bragigas was lost. During this battle, torin confronted, and defeated, Chaos. In the fight, Torin severed one of his older sibling's shoulder pauldrons, causing Chaos to harbor a grudge. Over the next many millennia, Torin recruits multiple humans who can fight with the Zyudenryu, slowly formingthe Kyoryuger to fight the reviving Deboss Army. Despite his bond with his team, he hidhis relation to the Deboss Army from them, all while finding a way to revive Bragigas. The only one who knew the secret of him being a former Deboss Army member is Dantetsu Kiryu. Later, Chaos revealed Torin's secret origins to the Kyoryugers. To prove this, he pours Luckyuro's Restoration Water (which has no power over Earth organisms) over Torin, making him grow. The Kyoyugers use Kyoryuzin to stop him. However, Torin took the Goren Zyudenken and impaled it into himself, killing him and fossilizing his body. Later, through the use of the Kyoryu Spirits of the Guardians within the Lost Stones, Torin was revived. In Brave 36, he was confronted by his evil copy, Mad Torin. Torin was created by Chaos to serve as, not only Torin's replacement as a Deboss High Priest, but as a conduit between the physical world and Deboss' afterlife. Torin, long-disconnected from Deboss' energies, was too weak to win against his counterpart. After some convincing from his team, Torin realized that Bragigas had no shame in having Torin for his partner. Severing all connections to the powers of Deboss, Torin became a living conduit of bravery. The silver Gaburivolver Yayoi had given him transformed into the GigaGaburivolver, and Torin was finally able to Brave In, becoming the Shining Hero (閃光の勇者, Senkō no Yūsha) Kyoryu Silver. Torin is easily able to subdue Mad Torin, but also, because of the power granted to him by Bragigas, he was strong enough to once again use his sword to its full potential, defeating his clone with a slash of his blade. When Mad Torin grew, Torin was the one to fire the new version of the Gigant Cannon, the Super Zyuden All Gigant Explosion, and end the battle. Kyoryu Silver Arsenal *'Giga Gaburivolver' *'MoBuckle' *'Zyudenchi #10 - Bragigas' *'Feather Edge' Mecha Zyudenryu #10: Bragigas Ranger Key is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Kyoryu Silver. Abilities ;Evil sense : Torin can sense the actions of the Deboss Army via the winds. ;Teleport : He has ability to teleport himself and other people. Limitation of this ability is still unknown, but he could teleport himself and an unwanted passenger (Daigo) from an island in the southern sea to Japan. ;Energy beam : He can fire a yellow beam from his bare hand. ;Superhuman Reflexes and Superhuman Speed : He can move very quickly to avoid an enemy's attack. ;Temporal Immortality : As a Deboss agent, Torin doesn't age naturally. He is at least over 100 million years old. ;Spirit release : He can release his spirit to communicate with his allies, as well as enter a Zyudenchi to purify the Zyudenchi attack's target. ;Combatant : He is a very skilled bladesman, keeping up with the likes of Dogold and Chaos. ;Flight : As a bird-like creature, he can use his wings to fly. Weaknesses ;Fossilization :As he left Deboss' power, he will be slowly fossilized if he joins the battle for too long. He also became weaker as time went on, and can only recover with the help of The Guardians' Fragments. ;Inner Darkness :As he was a former Deboss Army agent, Torin can be swayed by the darkness within his heart thanks to Joyful Knight Candelilla singing a dark version of her song that effects his Deboss cells. Behind the scenes Portrayal Wise God Torin is voiced by . His suit actor is . Notes * Torin's name is a pun on "Bird" (Tori). * Torin seems to be based on the Archaeopteryx, which is commonly considered to be the link between reptiles and birds. * Torin's ability to sense the Deboss Army's movements via sudden gusts of wind is reminiscent to the way Tsukumaro Oogami could sense Org attacks. * He is similar to Master Kaku of Gosei Sentai Dairanger as they both were originally aligned with the enemy factions before they defected to fight them and became mentors to their respective Sentai teams. ** He is also similar to Doggie "Boss" Kruger of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, and Hikaru of Mahou Sentai Magiranger as they are nonhuman and mentors that become extra rangers. *** He is also similar to Anubis "Doggie" Cruger of Power Rangers S.P.D. as they both had a battle in the past with a primary villain which ended in said villain having a piece of their body sliced off by the sword that they wield. * He shares the record of longest delay between the debut and the first transformation (36 episodes) in Super Sentai history with Swan Shiratori from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. * He is the first Silver Ranger in a dinosaur-themed Sentai. **He is also the second Brachiosaurus-themed Ranger, following Asuka from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. References Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Deboss Army Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Sentai Silver Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times